Bounded by Fate
by Rinruri
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was just your average teen. Reborn was just your maybe-not-so average home tutor. One was never meant to be Vongola Decimo. The other had zero connections with the mafia. But what is one to do when fate has their eyes on the both of them? Full summary on the inside.


Summary:

Sawada Tsunayoshi was an average teen. He had grades that were below normal, he was quiet and timid, a constant target for bullies, but he had led a rather content life. He was never meant to be Vongola Decimo.

Reborn was a maybe-not-so average home tutor that arrived from Italy. His job was to make sure that the boy's grades went up and stayed above normal, and tutor the teen to become a more decent man. He was never meant to be more than a home tutor.

But what is one to do when fate had their eyes on the both of them?

AU where Tsuna was never meant to be Vongola Decimo and Reborn was not an Arcobaleno and has zero connections with the mafia.

* * *

AN: It's been quite a long time since I've wrote Fanfics or any sorts, but this idea came by that I couldn't really shake off. I've been in and out of the Fandom ever since the manga ended but now I'd like to say I've fallen and hard again after seeing the elDLIVE x Reborn! 24HR Short Animation.

I hope you'll enjoy this story!

WARNING: Some characters might be a little OOC, OCs present, Unbeta'd.

* * *

Chapter 1: First meeting – Always leaves the deepest impression

* * *

Narita Airport, Japan. 03:18 AM.

A man wearing a crisp black suit with an orange dress shirt on the inside along with a matching fedora of steps out of the airport's main entrance and into the fresh morning air of Japan. Charcoal eyes scan the area quickly and finds the taxi stand before the man begins to walk towards it at a quickened pace. The man hauls a taxi and gives the driver the location of where he is heading to.

It was a small town known as Namimori.

The man glances at his watch and lets out a small sigh upon realising that he has plenty of time to plan for whatever he plans to do for the next few days, or rather weeks, perhaps months or even years. Renato Sinclair, or preferably known as Reborn, is a top class home tutor that hailed from the foreign lands of Italy. He was well-known due to his effective ways of teaching, despite the fact that people would mostly likely curl their lips in disdain and utter disbelief in the techniques he uses, but once requested the job shall be done and that's exactly how it would be. Expect no more, expect no less.

Reborn takes off his fedora which on it, perched his reliable partner, a small green chameleon with bright yellow eyes going by the name of Leon. Placing the fedora on his lap, he watches in slight amusement as Leon clambers up his hand and arm to perch on his left shoulder.

"I do hope I haven't wasted my time taking on this job." The home tutor mutters to no one in particular.

His current job is to tutor a teen named Sawada Tsunayoshi, who is the son of an acquaintance of his. Sawada Iemitsu, the father of said teen, had done nothing but sang praises about his son despite the information that Reborn himself had received.

Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Age: 14

Personality: Shy, timid, does not speak out loud often unless needed to.

Grades: Below average

School / Class: Namimori Middle / 1 – A

Extra Information: Does not really have friends, bullied frequently but does not fight back. Clumsy.

He wouldn't lie if he say that he did grimaced a little upon seeing the teen's profile (which of course, he gathered it himself), along with the teen's grades which surprisingly Iemitsu has despite not being home as frequent as one would think.

Even so, the home tutor takes pride in what he does so, no – he will not back down from this requested job no matter how it may seem to be. Although first impressions are important, but it is the progress later and results at the end that counts. It isn't really about the money, more of him loving to do what he does, and having the passion for it. Anyone would be able to see the obvious pride in the home tutor expression and sense the approval in his tone whenever his student did something satisfying, when his student becomes the one that he has tutor to become.

He isn't a man who usually showed his expression but that doesn't mean that he was going to be heartless to the point of not showing approval or encouragement.

Reborn then decides he is probably thinking a little too much and closes his eyes to take a short nap.

Leon does the same.

* * *

Sawada Residence, Namimori District. 05:20 AM.

After a somewhat 2 hours long ride, the home tutor finally arrives at his designated location.

The man steps off the cab after paying, taking in his surrounding and nodded in approval. It seems like a rather quiet and peaceful district. He like the quiet and peacefulness.

Looking at his Rolex watch, Reborn noted that it is still much too early to knock on the door to make introductions so he decides to head on to a nearby empty park that he had seen earlier on his way here.

Well, the park is no longer empty now.

A raven haired teen stood beside the sandbox and was practicing his baseball swings with focused brown eyes. 'Probably studying in Namimori Middle.' Reborn's mind supplies helpfully. The teen paid no mind to Reborn, well more like he was too focused on his swings to notice the man.

The home tutor walks over to a nearby bench and settles down, observing his surroundings and perhaps observe the boy a little.

Maybe the teen had felt eyes watching him, his halts his swings and look to Reborn's direction.

Then he smiles.

"Yo! It's rare to see someone in the park this early, I haven't seen you around before, are you new to the area?" The teen seem to have no slight fear or discomfort at the sight of a man wearing a suit and a fedora watching him. He runs over in small steps.

Reborn looks up at the teen and return a small smile of his own.

"The name's Reborn, and no, I don't live around here. I'm just here for a visit, but I might be living here soon that is." He doesn't know why he bothers explaining to a teen whom he has just met but the teen had seem like a pleasant conversation partner.

"Oh! Sorry about it, my name's Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you!" The cheerful teen rubs the back of his head sheepishly upon realising that he has yet to introduce himself to the man. Reborn nods, and Yamamoto Takeshi's smile evolves into a grin.

"You might be living here soon? That's cool! If you ever need someone to show you around or if you're looking for a sushi place to eat, just come over to Takesushi!" The teen switches to sling his metal baseball bat over his left shoulder. "Well, I gotta head back now before my old man starts wondering what's taking me so long. See you around then Reborn-san!"

The home tutor looks on as Yamamoto Takeshi jogs out of the small park.

Glancing at his time, Reborn decides that it's finally time that he meets his future student.

* * *

Three clear knocks on the door breaks Sawada Nana from her thoughts as she pause her cooking to look at the doorway.

"Who could it be at this time?"

The petite woman approach the door while wiping her hands on the apron she has on, and opens the door without hesitation.

Caramel brown eyes blink at the sight of a man in a suit and fedora with a briefcase standing outside the door.

"Ciao. You must be Sawada Nana, it's a huge honour to meet you," The man begins in a deep baritone voice and takes hold of Nana's left hand, placing a kiss on it, which made the woman blush and giggle softly. "I'm Reborn, the home tutor that I'm sure that Iemitsu has mentioned to you about."

At this, brown eyes light up in delight. "Oh! You're the Reborn-kun that Iemitsu has told me about! It must be hard for you to come all the way from Italy, please do come in and have breakfast with us!" She doesn't questions the home tutor's rather odd fashion sense, instead chooses to invite the man in, which Reborn didn't reject.

After all, it's rude to reject a kind offer.

"Sit by the dining table and hang on for a little moment, breakfast is almost done!" Nana speaks happily while going off to prepare the final bits of breakfast as Reborn settled on one of the chairs at the dining table. "Thank you for the offer Nana-san." The home tutor did not forget to thank the kind woman. "Oh it's no problem at all, I should be thanking you for coming all the way here to tutor Tsu-kun! Also, just call me Mamma!"

He can now see why Iemitsu kept gushing about his wife with every chance he could get.

Of course, it still does not give him an excuse to leave home for so long without visiting at all just because his job kept him busy. Reborn was pretty sure that whatever _job_ that Iemitsu has, it certainly did not benefit the relationship between the man and his family.

A sudden crash is heard upstairs just as Nana set the final dish on the dining table.

"Tsu-kun must be awake now! I think you'll like to meet him soon Reborn-kun." The kind woman smiles. Reborn nods. "Of course Mamma, I can't wait to meet your son."

Yes, he would definitely like to meet his future student.

A tuff of chestnut brown hair pop out from behind the wall as Sawada Tsunayoshi stands behind it all the while rubbing the top of his head, which he is sure that a bump would soon form. _'Does Kaa-san have guests this early?'_ The teen thinks to himself cautiously.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, or rather Tsuna, wakes up to his alarm blaring loudly in his ears this morning and he sighs to turn the offending object off. He goes off to prepare himself for the day but as he exits the bathroom, he hears voices talking from downstairs, and one definitely did not belong to his mother.

Being the timid yet cautious teen he is, Tsuna decides to go check it out.

And of course, unfortunately, his clumsiness decides to act up at that very moment as he slips on the first step of the stairs and tumbles half way down.

Which leads him to his current predicament.

The cautious teen appears from behind the wall in full view and finds himself staring straight into charcoal black eyes belonging to a man that Tsuna was _certain_ that this man belonged in the 'danger alert' list.

"H-Hieeeee!" The brunette lets out a shriek and stumbles back.

Charcoal black eyes continues to stare into timid brown ones.

…

Reborn at that moment decides that this is certainly an interesting first meeting.

* * *

First chapter – End.

* * *

AN: Thanks to those who decides to click on this story and read it. At this part I'm pretty sure there would be some questions appearing.

Q: If Tsuna was never meant to be Vongola Decimo then what about Iemitsu?

A: Despite Tsuna not being a Vongola Decimo candidate, but Iemitsu is still related to the mafia so which means he is still the head of CEDEF.

Q: If Reborn was never the Sun Arcobaleno then who took the position?

A: This will be revealed in due time as the story progresses on.

Please do leave a like, review and/or follow! Feel free to ask questions but they will be answered at the start of the next chapter.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
